Forbidden Love
by ladydragon41
Summary: Not only does the crow resurrect Eric but the crow also resurrects Top Dollar and he falls in love with Sara, but what happens when Myca comes back. Please Read and Review. No FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**_Forbidden Love_**

**A/N: I do not own anything The Crow. Enjoy the fic.**

**Eric Draven's Apartment**

**Eric and Sara were moving furniture around when there was a knock at the door, Eric walked over to the door and opened it, but no one was there.**

**"Who was that Eric?"**

**"No one." "Hey do you want to go out and buy some new photo frames?"**

**"Yeah I guess I can?"**

**"Okay but be careful." **

**"Okay."**

**So Sara walked out of the apartment and headed to the supermarket.**

**The Supermarket**

**When Sara was leaving the supermarket, she ran into a familiar face, it was Top Dollar. When Sara saw him she immediately had flashbacks of when he kidnapped her when she was young.**

**"I thought you were dead?"**

**"Well I guess the crow not only brings back people who have had bad things happen to them."**

**"Now the crow brings back villians, great."**

**"What have you got against me anyway?"**

**"Ok, let tell you: First, you kill my best friend and her fiancee, then you kidnap me!"**

**"It's been ten years since what happened."**

**"Yeah well, I may have gotten a second chance to spend time with Eric, but I won't be able to get a second chance to spend time with Shelly, thanks to you!"**

**"Thanks to me, I didn't even tell them to kill your friends." **

**"Yeah like i'm gonna believe that."**

**"Seriously, I didn't even know about it, till clown boy told me."**

**"Whatever, i'm leaving."**

**Sara started to walk , when Top Dollar noticed that she had dropped her wallet, he picked it up and opened it to see if her driver's licences was in there, so he could see where she lived. He found out her address and started walking to the street.**

**Eric Draven's Apartment**

**Sara had made it back to the apartment, when she walked in she saw a note laying on the dresser, she walked over there and picked it up. It read: "Hey Sara, gone out to run some errands be back soon, later Eric."**

**"Okay so I guess i'll try to start some dinner."**

**Then she heard a knock at the door and walked ovver to open it, and she did not like who was standing in the doorway.**

**"Do you ever give up?"**

**"You dropped your wallet, I thought I would bring it back to you."**

**"Oh well thanks."**

**"No problem, hey I know we're not the best of friends but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"**

**"Well since you asked, i guess i'll go, but your buying."**

**"Deal, i'll pick you up at 7."**

**"Good i'll be here ."**

**"Well goodbye."**

**"Bye."**

**Sara closed the door and walked into the kitchen.**

**Chapter 2 is coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Forbidden Love_**

**Eric Draven's Apartment**

**Sara was searching for something to wear on her dinner date. She finally picked out a dress, it was a spaghetti strapped dress, it was knee length and red. A few minutes later she came out and saw Eric sitting on the couch, looking through an old photo album.**

**"Hey Eric, i'm gonna be going out to dinner with a friend."**

**"Okay about what time will you be home?"**

**"I really don't know when i'll be home."**

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it."**

**"Okay, i'll be in the shower."**

**Sara walked over and opened the door, and Top Dollar stood there in the door.**

**"Hi, um you might not wannaw come in, Eric is here."**

**"Oh, well are you ready to go?"**

**"Yeah, let me tell Eric i'm leaving, hey Eric i'm going out for a few hours."**

**"Okay, see you later."**

**"Bye."**

**Sara walked out of the apartment and closed the behind her.**

**"You look beautiful tonight."**

**"Thank you it took me a little while to find a dress."**

**"Well theres a limo outside waiting for us."**

**"Oh great, thanks."**

**"No problem."**

**So the two of them headed out to the limo and headed to the resturant they we're going to eat at.**

**Georgianno's Resturant**

**Sara looked at the menu trying to find something that she would want to eat.**

**"Have you ever eaten here before?"**

**"A couple of times, the food is great though." **

**"Okay well i'm gonna take your word for it."**

**"Trust me the food is good here."**

**"I'm a little nervous about being here."**

**"You're nervous because you don't want Eric to find out that we're here together."**

**"Well he still thinks that you're the one who told those guys to kill Shelly."**

**"Like I said before, I didn't tell those4 guys to kill her."**

**"I know, but if he finds out, all hell will break loose."**

**"Well hopefully he won't find out."**

**"Yeah hopefully."**

**"Hey lets enjoy just enjoy dinner and not worry about anything else."**

**"Okay."**

**Afew minutes later, Eric came walking in, when she saw him she immediately froze.**

**"Uh Sara are you alright?"**

**"Oh shit Eric is here."**

**"What, you gotta be kidding me."**

**"He must be picking up something to eat."**

**"What are we gonna do?"**

**"I don't know, we might as well stay here, maybe he won't see us."**

**'Maybe he won't."**

**Just then Eric walked toward the door, then he turned and saw Sara sitting down at a table with Top Dollar, he couldn't believe his eyes.**

**"Sara, what are you doing here with him?"**

**"Uh, he asked me out to dinner and I accepted."**

**"Yeah, but you're out on a date with the guy who kidnapped you and he also killed my fiancee."**

**"Uh, she kinda knows that pal."**

**"Why don't you just shut the hell up."**

**"Uh Top Dollar, can you take me home?"**

**"Uh why don't you stay at my place tonight?"**

**"She's not going anywhere with you."**

**Just then the manger of the resturant walked up.**

**"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, could you please take this conversation outside?"**

**"Sure."**

**"No problem."**

**So the three of them walked outside, and the first thing Eric done was punch Top dollar right in the nose.**

**"Eric why did you do that?"**

**"Because the guy deserved it."**

**"You are acting like a four-year old."**

**"I'm acting like a four-year old, now come on we're going home."**

**"Can I at least call a cab for him?"**

**"No it's alright, my apartment isn't to far away, I can walk home."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yeah i'm sure."**

**"Alright,well i'll call you."**

**"Sure."**

**So Sara walked home with Eric, and Top Dallar walked home kind of sad and heartbroken, but little did he know that a certain someone would return, and as for Eric, well Sara was pretty pissed off at him big time.**

**Chapter 3 is coming up.**

**A/N: I do not know when I will be able to post the next chapter, I am working on it, but I will be going on vacation soon.**


End file.
